God of Existence
Summary The God of Existence is the most powerful god in The Essences. It is the embodiment of Existence, although not even it can completely destroy Existence. It created everything else, directly or indirectly. Because of the God of Existence's transcendence over time, it is doing an infinite number of tasks and at infinitely many locations (note that location is still relevant despite its transcendence over space, because although it can very well exist outside of space, it can also manifest within dimensional space) at the same time when viewed from within dimensional space. The infinite number of tasks and locations are probability-based, that is, the God of Existence has a chance of doing something or being somewhere whenever someone checks. This is like electrons being at infinitely many locations at once due to quantum mechanics. It transcends space, time, and all other concepts defined by the Code, since it is the creator of the Code. It resides in the Infinity Realm, which transcends the beyond dimensional Conceptual Realm, which in turn vastly transcends the Multiverse. Despite the God of Existence's immense power, it can still be killed by the three other Infinity Gods combined. After the God of Existence is killed, the position of the God of Existence can be taken by another god. Story to be written... Personality To be written... Personality is still relevant to the God of Existence, surprisingly. Personal Statistics Name: God of Existence Origin: The Essences Gender: Both male and female Age: Existed before time Classification: Infinity God Likes: WIP Dislikes: WIP Hobbies: WIP Values: WIP Martial Status: Inapplicable Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-A Powers and Abilities: Abstract Existence (Types 1 and 2, it transcends physical forms, and will continuously resurrect as long as Existence still exists. However, after each resurrection, the God of Existence's memory will be mostly cleared and its powers will be reduced to universal level), Acausality (Type 1, it transcends time so altering the past or future won't have any effect), Avatar Creation (Can manifest in an avatar of any appearance when travelling to a universe. The avatar may or may not contain the God of Existence's full power.), Black Hole Manipulation (Can create a normal black hole or a cosmic black hole that can devour universes), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Knows the existence of the Final Barrier and the realm beyond that), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1, Can edit all parts of the Code however it wants, due to being the creator of the Code), Cosmic Awareness (Can view the Multiverse, the Void, and the Conceptual Realm at once because it is located in the Infinity Realm, but that does not make it omniscient because it can forget information), Creation (It created the God of Order and Chaos and partially created the God of Life), Dimensionless Existence (Types 1, and 2, possibly also 3. Existence, which is embodies, is separate from dimensions, and its true power is far beyond average gods, which are already beyond dimensional.), Durability Negation (Attacks based on the Code bypass regular durability, Existence Erasure (Can manipulate Existence so that an object could never had existed, but this fails to function against beings of beyond dimensional power), Explosion Manipulation (Able to use explosions to blast apart infinite universes), Genius Intelligence (Have immense computational power and is a master at all branches of science, due to being the creator of science), Healing (Can manipulate Existence so that an object had never been harmed, but does not work against beyond dimensional attacks), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Large Size (Type 11, but that doesn't limit its agility because it can easily shift into dimensions), Law Manipulation (It created all laws of the Multiverse, and therefore is able to manipulate them), Mind Manipulation (It communicates with living creatures or minions by injecting a thought into their mind), Non-Corporeal (It transcends physical forms), Non-Physical Interaction (By editing the Code or manipulating Existence), Omnipresence (By manipulating Existence so that it exist everywhere, but it don't usually do that), Physics Manipulation (It is the creator of physics, so is able to manipulate all physics of the Multiverse), Power Bestowal (Can grant minions or other gods a portion of its power), Reality Warping (using abilities mentioned above), Regeneration (High-Godly, can regenerate by resurrection as long as Existence exist), Resurrection (Can resurrect as long as Existence exist, but memory will be mostly cleared and powers will be reduced to universal level), Space-Time Manipulation (Can warp the dimensional fabric of any universe, but not the Cosmic Axes, as it had transferred that power to the God of Dimensions), Teleportation (Dimensional teleportation and Quantum teleportation. It is able to teleport to the Infinity Realm, the Conceptual Realm, the chambers of the Code, or to the Void. It always has a chance to exist in any universe, and the specific mechanics is similar to electon clouds.), Void Manipulation (Can delete objects using a void), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Cannot be erased by editing the Code, since Existence is a basic concept not defined by the Code), Existence Erasure (Existence Erasure relies on deleting an object from Existence, but the God of Existence always exist as long as Existence exists), Space-Time Manipulation (It transcends space and time), Void Manipulation (Same reason as Existence Erasure) Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (It can obliterate all of the non-protected parts of the Multiverse. It had destroyed a God of Magic (a mid-level god that is beyond dimensions), after charging up enough power. It had also disintegrated one third of the Code, which is beyond dimensional in nature and extremely well protected, in one single ultimate attack.) Speed: Irrelevant due to transcending space and time. Location is still relevant to the God of Existence, because it can exist in any sector of the Infinity Realm or the Conceptual Realm, inside a chamber of the Code, or within any region of the Void. Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerverse Class Durability: High Outerverse level (Casually survived the God of Electricity and the God of Fire using their strongest attacks on it together. Got hit by the God of Dimensions around 11000 times with minimal damage. Survived an ultimate blast from the God of Order and Chaos, the God of Dimensions, and the God of Life combined, and those 3 gods had all charged up their maximum power.) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite. It still need to charge up enough power when using its strongest attacks, and its strongest attacks will deplete a considerable portion of its power. Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius. It can easily forget unimportant things, so it is not omniscient. Weaknesses: Can easily forget things that it thinks is unimportant. Its memory is mostly cleared and its powers are reduced to universal level after each resurrection. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Listed from weakest to strongest. * Black hole: Creates a black hole that engulfs a universe and itself. * White hole: Creates a white hole that spews out enough matter to form a universe, which then disappears. * Cosmic hole: Creates a cosmic black hole that attracts universes and devours them. * Infinity blast: Causes an explosion that can shatter and blast apart a region of non-zero volume in the infinite dimensional Multiverse. That means infinite universes will be destroyed. * Infinity void: Instantly (from the perspective of a universe) erase a region of non-zero volume in the Multiverse. Nothing can be created in the Infinity Void until the God of Existence ends it, because this attack works by removing Existence from that region. * Code edit: Edit a portion of the Code, causing a concept to change. * Self-detonation: Causes every non-protected universe to blow up itself, destroying them. * Existence removal: Removes an object from Existence by altering Existence so that such an object could never had existed. Usually does not work against objects of beyond dimensional power. * Omega-destruction: Causes serious damage to an object of beyond dimensional power, by attacking the object from both its position in the Code and its position in Existence. Shown to be able to destroy the God of Magic in one attack. * Code disintegration: Disintegrates a significant portion of the Code, which deletes concepts and in turn deletes anything that fits that concept. * Code creation: Creates a new portion of the Code, which creates new concepts and randomly creates objects that fits the newly created concepts. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Essences Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Physics Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Void Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier 1